The Fault In Our Brains
by cameronlouise
Summary: What if nobody every had cancer, but mental health issues instead? Hazel had depression and Gus had schizophrenia. Will they be able to help each other through their problems? Will it end they same as John Green's?


_What if nobody ever had cancer, but metal health issues instead? Hazel has depression (Not a side effect of cancer) and Gus has schizophrenia. I hope you find this relatable, or at least interesting. Reviews, ideas for next chapters and criticism is all welcome. Enjoy._

 _(I don't know much about schizophrenia, and if it becomes obvious throughout the chapters please tell me so I can update and fix my mistakes. I have got some experience when it comes to depression. If anyone wants to talk about it or have a chat, I'm here for you.)_

 _\- cameronlouise_

 _ **The characters belong to John Green.**_

That cold, numb feeling, that seeps into you when you least expect it. It makes you feel empty, disconnected, emotionless. Like you're a robot. Like you don't really belong. It steals your life away, and the worst part is, you don't even notice it at first. It comes slowly, touches you softly, then all at once, so by the time it has fully consumed you, you can't recognise it. It's too late.

Doctors call it depression.

When my parents found out I had it they insisted I get support. My mum came up with the idea of group therapy.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but there are some points in a teen's life where parents are extremely annoying.

"Maybe if you could connect with other kids with the same issues as you it would help you be more social and understand you aren't alone in this." My mum looked at me with that sympathetic face. I practised the art of eye rolling, and retaliated.

"But it's everything I hate rolled into one! It will be so awkward. Sharing our _feelings_ and crap."

"Come on, Hazel, we aren't doing this because we want you to feel awkward. We're only doing this so you can feel better again."

I looked up at her, trying to remain determined, but she had that motherly 'I love you' face on, and I gave in.

Next Saturday I was sitting in the car.

It was all horribly awkward. Once mum had left me to go inside I thought about just leaving and going for a walk. I would have, if the leader (Patrick) hadn't shown up.

We walked into a hall, where about fifteen chairs were arranged in a circle. There was already ten people sitting, most looking extremely nervous.

I sat down in a chair, waiting for the others to arrive. The last person to walk through the door was a boy. He had mahogany hair, straight and short. He mas muscular, tall, and lets just put it out there; hot. He took the last seat on the opposite side of the circle. I tried not to stare. He really was gorgeous. I couldn't help glancing up at him quickly. Just when Patrick was about to start, I raised my head to look at him and found _him_ looking at _me_. I blushed and averted my eyes, hoping he would do the same. But he didn't. He kept staring at me. It would have been uncomfortable if he wasn't so good looking. Thank goodness after another minute we all looked to Patrick who sat two seats down from me.

"Welcome everybody. I hope you are all well. My name is Patrick, and I am the leader of our group. First of all, let me just explain how this will work, as I'm sure you are all longing to know. Anyone can volunteer to speak at any time by raising their hand. Start by introducing yourself. It also doesn't matter if you don't want to speak, just say pass. It would be lovely if everyone tried to contribute, to experience the full effects of sharing here."

He was leaning forward in his seat, the spitting image of positivity. He kept turning to make eye contact with all of us, smiling constantly. You could practically see the rays of sunshine bounding off of him.

"I hope you all feel comfortable in this room. Please don't feel pressured at all. I there anyone who would like to introduce themselves?"

* * *

 _I hope that was okay :) that was my first chapter I've ever written. I'll try and update soon._

 _\- cameronlouise_


End file.
